Looking at the sky
by Devil-may-care101
Summary: Lindsay's thoughts after the courtroom trial in 3:18, with Danny thrown in there too. What I think should have been on the show : Oneshot. Please r'n'r.


_Woop I am on a role - 3 updates in one night. Another meaningless oneshot that supports the show._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing, never have and never will. The song is also not mine - is by Natalia_

_Enjoy :) and please r'n'r_

* * *

_I see the picture clearer now  
and the fog has been lifted  
The wall you tried to pull over my eyes  
was clever, yeah you're gifted_

_But you forgot to dot some I's  
and cross some t's along the way  
I'm better now despite you, baby  
I'm stronger these days, stronger_

_I survived the crash  
Survived the burn  
Survived the worst  
Yeah baby, but i've learned  
Survived the lies  
Survived the blues  
It almost killed me  
But i survived the truth  
And the best is when the smoke  
cleared trough  
I survived you_

_I can look in the mirror now,  
it's been a slow awakening  
Blinded by a heart full of you  
I couldn't help mistakening_

_But you could ever care for anyone  
Anyone but yourself  
But you would have to have  
a conscience, baby  
Good luck, i wish you well, wish you well_

_I survived the crash  
Survived the burn  
Survived the worst  
Yeah baby, but i've learned  
Survived the lies  
Survived the blues  
It almost killed me  
But i survived the truth  
And the best is when the smoke  
cleared trough  
I survived you_

_This heart has been torn in two,  
cut and bruised  
With too many bitter endings  
I'll be damned if i have thoughts of you  
raining down on my new beginning!_

_Survived the lies  
Survived the blues  
It almost killed me  
But i survived the truth  
And the best is when the smoke  
cleared trough  
I survived you_

_I survived you_

_You said that we were through  
I didn't know what to do  
I survived, I survived you, baby  
when you were gone  
I just couldn't go one  
I survived, I survived you  
I'm over you  
I found somebody new  
I survived you..._

Lindsay looked up at the sky. For the first time in months she could actually see the sky properly, without the inclusion of numerous skyscrapers. As a child, she'd always loved looking at the sky - it reminded her of being free. After her friend's died, she tended to look more often, hoping to find a trace of their spirits in the sky, hoping to find something to show that they hadn't completely left her. She'd missed the sense of peacefulness that came with it.

She didn't regret coming to the trial. Months ago, when she had been told that she'd been called as a witness, she'd dreaded it. Dreaded the possibility of coming into contact with the man that had shot her friends all those years before.

It had been hard coming back. Hard to see all of the old faces, hard to force herself to remember all the details. Hard to face the parents of those she couldn't save. Until she'd finished her testimony, she'd been plagued by images of the blood, the screams, the gunshots.

But now, she felt as if a burden had finally been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt that now, after 10 years, she'd be able to finally forget the world that had been destroyed. That she'd finally be able to move on with her life.

Feeling an arm snake around her waist, she turned and looked up into the deep blue eyes that radiated concern. She smiled at him, once again thankful for his presence. When she'd stood him up, she felt as if she'd never be able to truly regain what they had - she knew she'd hurt him. And she knew there was something between them. But she didn't want him to have to deal with her baggage, so she'd pushed him away, told him that they could only be friends until she sorted herself out. Even though it had broken her heart to do so, she didn't back down, didn't break down until she had long since left the precinct.

Yet he hadn't given up. Even though she'd hurt him, he'd offered her the support she so desperately craved, the support she so badly needed. To show that he cared, he'd even flown across the country just to be with her as she faced the worst moments of her life.

She'd been surprised when she'd seen him in the courtroom. Scratch that, she been down right shocked. But she couldn't help but feel relieved. He hadn't given up on her, hadn't walked away when she said that she needed space. Hadn't let her fall.

He'd help her hand, he'd hugged her, he'd given her the strength she'd needed to continue with her testimony. She remembered her testimony from the day before, remembered how she'd broken down on the witness stand, crying harder than she had in years. But today, when she saw his face, she managed to stay strong.

Without him, she'd still be lost, fighting with the memories that had haunted her for as long as she could remember. His insistence that she live in the present, with him, had finally convinced her to face her fears. And she had. She'd looked Cadence right in the eye, and she did all she could to avenge her friends.

Now that Cadence was behind bars, she could finally move on. She could finally get over the death of her friends. She could live for herself now, and be what she wanted to be. Even though her friend's parents may never truly forgive her for being the only one left alive, she wouldn't let it hold her back, the way that it had for so long.

Turning, she leant her head on Danny's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat. She felt his hands stroking her hair, felt his breath tickling the top of her head.

"Thank you for coming." Her words were quite, but Danny could hear how grateful she was.

"It was nothing."

"Not to me. How did you know when I was testifying today?"

"Stella." Came his simple answer.

"Of course, who else knows all the details of my personal life to date." Lindsay mumbled light-heartedly.

"To be honest Linds, I wasn't sure whether you wanted me here or not. That's why I didn't come sooner." Danny's voice was cautious, unsure as to what she really wanted.

"I didn't want you to deal with my baggage. But when I saw you in the courtroom today, I knew I owed it to everyone to describe what happened. I owed it to you."

"You don't owe me anything Linds."

"Yes, I do. I pushed you away without giving a reason, I left without warning."

"Only because you wanted to protect yourself. I understand Linds, I really do. You don't have to explain yourself. You had things to deal with, and you needed to do it alone. Without me as a distraction."

Lindsay smiled up at him once more, before returning her head to his chest, glad that he understood. She wished that she'd trusted him enough to tell him, she really did, but now, she knew he could trust him, that he'd catch her whenever she fell. And that realisation warmed her.

They stood that way for a while, Lindsay just enjoying the fact that she was in his arms, Danny enjoying the fact that she's finally let him as close as he wanted. He knew she was special, and he hadn't realised how much until after she'd left.

"How'd you get the time off with Mac then?"

Danny looked down to see her trying hard to stop giggling. "Well I worked about 3 triple shifts this week and I was dead on my feet, so Mac sent me home for the next couple of days to sleep."

"So sleep to you means flying out to Montana?"

"Haha very funny. I just went with my instincts."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

"Now that you're here Cowboy, tell me, what do you think of the wheat fields?"

Danny raised his eyebrows as he remembered he case from a few months before. "Hmm I think they look ok, but I'm gonna stick by what I said before - it's just wheat. The New York skyline is much better."

Lindsay stuck out her tongue. "Oh you're such a city boy, I wouldn't expect you to appreciate the value of a wheat field."

"Yet the country girl can understand the value of the skyline back home?"

"Sure thing. They are mutually exclusive - you can't really compare them."

"Oh you're such a smartass, aren't ya?"

"Don't I just know it?" Both of them laughed together for what felt like the first time in months, and they drew closer together once more. Neither one was sure who initiated it, but they finally got the kiss that had been interrupted in the courtroom. The kiss was slow and passionate, which showed to them the true extent of what was between them.

After they broke apart for air, Lindsay looked back up at the sky. She smiled. She'd survived the worst, and now, she had a shot at a new beginning.

* * *

_Let me know what you think - did you like it?_


End file.
